


Rebellion of Cleanliness

by metawasteoftime



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on Personal Headcanon, Drabble, Gen, House Cleaning, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metawasteoftime/pseuds/metawasteoftime
Summary: She is free.  She is safe.  She is nobody's property.  She is her own Gem.  She keeps her hands busy.





	Rebellion of Cleanliness

Back on Homeworld, Pearls aren't permitted to alter their environment.  It isn't what they were made for. Those caught doing so are harshly dealt with.  


Now, on Earth, Pearl revels in tidying up after Steven, savoring the small thrill in doing something once forbidden.  She keeps her hands busy, a silent reminder that she is a free Gem now.  She will never be someone's property again.  She can do all the things that had been forbidden to her now.

Now and then, her insides twist and she feels momentarily lost and confused.  She's just a Pearl.  How can she possibly be anything without someone else in control of her life?  She pauses in the middle of scrubbing a plate.  She shakes her head clear and sticks the clean plate under a stream of water.  She watches the soap run down the drain, humming quietly, finding satisfaction in altering the plate, and thus her environment,  from dirty to clean.

She slips the plate into the rack.  She is free.  She is safe.  She is nobody's property.  She is her own Gem. 

She keeps her hands busy.

 


End file.
